Wrong Destination
by junkstories
Summary: When a plot to kidnap Harry and his friends goes wrong they find themselves in the wrong world and with no memories of who they are. Living lives they never expected. What does fate have in store for them and will the ever make it home again? *CH1 rewrite is finished*


**Just the general disclaimer and a quick AN: I DO NOT own or hold rights to Harry Potter or the Warcraft in any of their variations. This is for nonprofit and my own amusement and nothing more. It will start shortly after fifth year. This story was inspired by "Just One More Level" by Stephen-Warner. This story takes place after 5****th**** year and starts after Harry has gone to the Burrow. Also this would be my first story and I have no Beta, so my apologies if it comes off rather rough. **

School had been out for a while now, and Harry found himself at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. At the start of the summer he had been seething with anger about the loss of Sirius as well as finally finding out about the prophecy. _How could Dumbledore not tell me about it sooner! I needed to know about that prophecy as soon as possible so I could begin to train. How does he expect me to defeat Voldemort now?_ Harry had thought to himself on a number of different occasions. Finally though, he had managed to tame the anger. It wasn't gone, but coming to the Burrow and being with his friends has allowed him to push it down inside so it was no longer a problem at the moment.

That's not what kept Harry up tonight though. Tonight he found himself lay awake in bed in the twin's old room thinking about the letter he had just received a few days before. It was a short note from a boy in Slytherin named Blaise Zabini. Thinking back Harry really couldn't recall ever interacting with the boy. He had classes with him at Hogwarts, but he was quiet and kept to himself. He hardly ever laughed when many of the other Slytherins would tease Harry. However, beyond that Harry could think of nothing else about Blaise that would stick out. Lifting the note off the nightstand by the bed Harry read it once more.

_Harry Potter,_

_ A few of the other Slytherin's and I have heard rumors about how well the people in your defense group have done on your OWLs. We have talked it over and decided it would be more beneficial for us to join your group, but are not sure how receptive of the idea you will be. If you would like to discuss this then please send a reply as soon as you can after receiving this._

_ Blaise Zabini_

Harry wasn't sure what to think of the short letter or even if he should reply. Ron would probably say it was a trick and not to trust the slimy snake and Hermione would probably tell him to write back and see what they have to say. It wouldn't hurt to listen and then make a decision. Although Ron was a great friend he could be a little close minded at times so Harry decided he would write back to Blaise in the morning. Setting the letter back down he rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

Soon Harry found himself standing in a dimly light room. Standing nearby there was a couple of Death Eater in their black robes and masks. The Death Eaters were standing near a swirling blue vortex suspended in the air perpendicular to the ground. After a moment Harry had realized that one of the Death Eaters was speaking. "…not only does it have an infinite range, testing has shown that it will go through anti-portkey wards. However we have yet to successfully get the portal to work through anti-apparition wards."

Harry responded in a hissing voice "Good, but keep tesssting it, it needsss to be ready by the time the train leaves the station on Ssseptember firssst."

"As you wish my lord" With that the Death Eater dispelled the vortex, picked up an object from the ground, bowed and left the room.

Harry woke up with a start and looked out the window. Seeing the sun was just rising he got up and went to his trunk and grabbed some parchment, a quill, and some ink. Thinking to himself_ I better tell Dumbledore what I saw._ Sitting at a desk with burn marks upon it he began to write.

_AD,_

_ I had a dream about Him last night. I think he tried to block it, but he was too excited. They are developing a new means of transportation and he wants it ready for the train to Hogwarts. Just thought you should know._

_ HP_

Folding it and placing it in an envelope Harry marked it AD and set it aside. Grabbing another piece of parchment he started on his response to Blaise.

_Blaise,_

_ I have received your letter and after some thought I have decided to write back. What you have heard about our scores are correct, though I find myself surprised by how fast you have heard about them seeing as we have just recently received our marks. Before I can say yes I would like to know why it is your group wishes to join the DA. I always figured that Slytherins would consider it an insult to be taught by a Gryffindor like myself. Also I would like to know who all is in this group that wishes to join. I see no problem with you joining but before I can say yes for sure I need to make sure certain people are not merely trying to sabotage us._

_ Harry_

With that Harry folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope marked Blaise than placed it next to the other. Grabbing a book he laid down on the bed to read while he waited for Hedwig to return from hunting. He didn't have long to wait, for only 3 pages in, she showed up with a hoot. Getting up Harry picked up the letters and showed them to his owl. "Ok girl, this one goes to Albus Dumbledore," holding up the one marked AD "and this one goes to Blaise Zabini" holding up the other. Hedwig hooted as Harry tied the letters to her legs. Soon after, he was standing at the window watching his owl fly off. Grabbing his book once more he headed downstairs to wait for the others to get out of bed.

**In an undisclosed location later that day.**

"Come in Lucius"

Lucius Malfoy walks into dimly lit room. Once reaching the other end of the room he kneels down in front of someone seated on a throne. "You called my Lord?"

"Yes Luciusss, we have much to discuss" Replied Voldemort in apparent anger. "You have failed me once again as you well know. Now it is time to discuss what it is you can do to redeem the Malfoy name to me."

"Anything my Lord" Groveled Lucius still bowed at the man's feet.

Upon hearing that Voldemort let a cruel smile briefly cross his fast before frowning again and responded "I have two tasks for your son. Bring him to me by the end of the summer so that I may meet him and instruct him on what he will be doing for me. Should he fails I shall have him killed and should he refuse I'll have all of you killed as traitors. However, if he succeeds than your family shall be awarded most handsomely."

"Of course my Lord" Lucius responded.

"That is all for now." The Dark Lord stated.

With that Lucius bowed and left the room as fast as dignity would allow.

Later that evening at the Burrow, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys where sitting down for dinner. Shortly after sitting down, Mrs. Weasley set the food down upon the table stating "OK you lot, eat up." As soon as they started to eat there was a tapping at the window. Mrs. Weasley walked over and opened it up and as soon as it opened Hedwig flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder while dropping a letter in his lap. Picking up the letter Harry commented "That was fast" fed Hedwig a piece of meat from his plate. Hedwig hooted, took the meat, and flew up the stairs to Harry's room.

"Whath dat?" Ron stated with his mouth full.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

Swallowing he food, Ron replies "Sorry mom. So what is it that you have their Harry, is it a response from Dumbledore about your dream?"

"This?" He held up the letter. "No, it's nothing, just a response to a different letter I sent out earlier. I'll tell you about it later, ok?" Harry responded while shoving the letter into his pocket.

"Yea, ok mate." Ron said and started to eat once more.

Harry sat quietly and ate his food quickly while thinking about what the letter may say. Soon after he finished and excused himself and ran up the stairs to the room he was staying in. Pulling out the letter he opened it and began to read.

_Harry,_

_ Ah yes, the scores. Let's just say family connections help in many ways. As for the why, well although many of us Slytherins would normally be loath to go to a Gryffindor for help, we are very aware of the advantage of learning from you. It wouldn't be very Slytherin of us if we did not take this opportunity while we can. The others remain to be kept secret for now, although I understand your need to meet with them before they join. So for now I and one other shall meet you on the train to discuss this further, then after words at school we can set up a meeting with the others to let you determine if they are trustworthy. Until then,_

_ Blaise_

Soon after finishing the letter Ron and Hermione came into the room. Sitting on the other bed in the room Ron spoke up first. "So mate, what's with the secret letter? Got a girl friend or something?" He teased. Harry laughed, "Nah, it's nothing like that. No, it's a letter from Blaise Zabini… in Slytherin."

"What! What did that slimy snake want?!" Ron shouted as he jumped up in anger.

"Sit down Ron, your being foolish. Let Harry finish talking." Hermione responded while pulling Ron back down to the bed. "Continue please Harry."

Harry took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Well, it seems Blaise and a few other Slytherins found out how good our grades were on our OWLs despite having Umbridge as out teacher. They wish to join the DA. I don't know how many and he won't tell me who they are yet, but I've agreed to listen to what he has to say. He and one other Slytherin will meet us on the train and discuss it with us, and then later at the school I'll be given a chance to meet with the others."

"No Harry, you can't. It's a trap, I know it!" Ron growled out.

"Oh come on Ron, not all Slytherins are bad. I remember Blaise from a few classes he doesn't seem like such a bad guy." Hermione scolded.

"He's a Slytherin, he can't be trusted Hermione!" Ron snapped back.

Harry just sighed and watched the two argue back and forth for a little bit before speaking up. "Hey!" Ron and Hermione stopped and turned to Harry. "I'm going to listen to him Ron."

Ron opened his mouth. "But…"

"No Ron, we have to give them a chance, it's not right to assume they are all evil. That's like thinking I'm evil because I can speak parseltongue. Besides, if we let them in it will give us an informant in the Slytherin common rooms and we will be able to know what's going on in there." Harry said cutting off Ron.

Ron ground out a, "Fine" and stormed out of the room.

Turning to Hermione, "Well, that could have gone better."

"Don't worry Harry, he'll calm down and come around soon. I'll go talk to him." With that Hermione left.

A few moments later Ginny walked into the room. "I agree with Ron, but I understand your reasoning and I'll give it a go if that is what you choose. But I'll be keeping an eye on them"

Harry smirked, "You were eves dropping Ginny?"

Ginny smiled back, "No, not really, it was rather hard not to hear you guys once the yelling started. Goodnight Harry." With that Ginny left while Harry chuckled and went to bed.

The next day Ron came down to breakfast obviously no longer angry and the summer continued without incident till the school year started.

**In an undisclosed location a few days before September 1****st**

Voldemort sat upon his throne thinking about his plans for the wizarding world. Not long into his contemplation there was a knock upon his door. "Enter," he replied. The door creaked open and in walked a Death Eater. As the Death Eater approached the Dark Lord thought to himself. _Ah, finally a new report on the portal cube. It better be good. I should really learn the name of this new recruit._ "What do you have to report?"

The Death Eater bowed. "My Lord, we have been unsuccessful in making the cube breach apparition wards. However we have managed to add a new feature to the cube. Now the portal will pull any living being in that is within 10 yards of the portal. To activate this feature all one needs to do is press this rune on the left side of the cube before placing it on the ground and then 10 seconds afterwards it will begin."

Voldemort sat there for a moment mulling over what the Death Eater has told him. "I'm disappointed that you could not get it to work through the apparition wards, but I'm not surprised by that either. This new feature you've added though will be very useful. It will make it easier to retrieve our guest when they are less than willing. You shall be rewarded for your excellent contribution. You are dismissed and send Bella in."

The Death Eater bowed "Thank you my Lord," and left.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"Enter" responded the Dark Lord once again.

The doors banged open as Bellatrix Lestrange walked in with a madcap grin plastered across her face. Stopping at the foot of the throne she bowed down. "How may I serve you my Lord?"

Frowning for a brief moment at her overly bold entrance the Dark Lord replied "Go and collect your nephew for me and bring him to me tomorrow if you would my dear Bella, and make sure to bring Lucius as well."

"As you wish my Lord," Bellatrix retorted and then left the room leaving the Dark Lord to his thoughts once more.

_Soon, soon Potter will be in my grasp. Then he will be punished for his insolence against me, and then I will rise up to rule over the magical world. _The Dark Lord let out a sinister laugh as his plans raced through his mind.

The next day Voldemort was once again sitting on his throne, sneering as Lucius and Draco where walking through the door. Once they reached the foot of the throne they kneeled down to the ground. After a moment Lucius spoke up, "You requested our presence my Lord?"

The Dark Lord stared down at them in contempt for a moment before answering. "Yesss, it is time I tell young Draco what his tasksss are that he sshall complete for me. For the first tasssk I want you to take thisss block and place it in the compartment on the train with Harry Potter. Once there you will need to press this rune on the top and then the rune on the left ssside. You need to make sure that as many of Potter'ssss friends are in the compartment with him. You need not worry for it will not kill you if you do it as I have directed. Do you underssstand Draco?"

"Ye-yes my Lord." Draco stuttered as he stood up and retrieved to stone block that Voldemort was holding out to him.

"Good, if you succeed then you shall receive my mark on your Christmass holiday break." Voldemort stated with a brief, but chilling smile. Continuing onto the next set of instructions he said, "The second task I wish for you to complete iss to kill Dumbledore. You are allowed to use any resource I have available and you have until the end of the year to complete this task. Lucius, you know the consequences if he fails so I suggest you press it upon him the importance of these tasks. You are dismissed."

With that Draco bolted for the door, but before he got more than a foot away Lucius grabbed him by the arm and turned around back to the Dark Lord. "Thank you my Lord." Lucius stated with a bow and then proceeded to escort his son out at a slower pace.

**September 1****st**

It was the morning of September 1st and the Burrow was once again in its usual chaos as everyone was getting ready for the train. Harry was helping Ron pack after just finishing his packing just moments before.

"So Harry, do you think those Slytherins can really be trusted? More socks." Ron stated while looking through his trunk to see what was missing.

"I don't know Ron, but it can't hurt to hear them out. Here's your transfiguration book." Harry responded while dropping the book into the trunk.

Ron was halfway under the bed tossing socks out when he answered back. "Can you at least sit with some of the DA if they come in during the prefect meeting, possibly with Neville or Ginny? That way if it is a trick you have some back up."

Letting out an exasperated sigh Harry started to toss the socks into Ron's trunk. "Yes mum, I'll make sure to have others with me."

Ron laughed while sliding out from under the bed. "Look, no need for the sarcasm, I just want to make sure you'll be alright. I know I can be rather judgmental when it comes to Slytherins, but Hermione agrees with me on this point."

Harry scowled and grumbled out, "You have everything?"

About that time Mrs. Weasley could be heard yelling up the stairs. "Come on boys, hurry it up, we're going to be late if we don't get going now!"

"Coming mum!" Ron retorted out the door. "Yea that's all of it." With that Ron and Harry carried the trunk downstairs to everybody else's stuff.

Just as they were setting down the trunk Hermione walked up and then Harry began to speak again. "Look, I won't be sitting alone. I had planned to have a few of the DA members there in order to have more insight into what the Slytherins possible motives could be if it turns out they are not genuine in joining the DA just to learn. Besides that Dumbledore has posted a few Order members on the train just in case my dream is true and there is an attack. Tonks and Moony will be sitting in my compartment too for added security."

"Alright Harry, we just worry is all." Hermione responded.

"Yea, I know. Ron just said the same thing not long ago." Harry replied with a smirk.

Soon Mrs. Weasley and Ginny come into the room, and moments later they were on their way to the train station.

The train ride had started out rather quiet. Shortly after getting on the train Ron and Hermione went to the prefect meeting while Harry found the compartment with Remus and Tonks. Shortly after Harry was seated Neville, Luna made their way in. Conversation was simple with Harry listening to stories from Remus about his parents, while Neville and Tonks listened in and Luna reading her Quibbler. After a while Ginny made her way into the compartment and the conversation eventually shifted to what they each did over the summer. Soon they were all playing exploding snap while waiting for Ron and Hermione. Soon enough the two prefects came into the compartment.

"So, how did it go with the Slytherins?" Hermione asked right away while sitting down.

Harry chuckled to himself as he noticed the compartment seemed to subtly enlarge to fit the extra people.

"What's so funny about my question?" Hermione asked slightly offended.

"Nothing, it's not that. I was just thinking back to first year when Ron asked to sit with me because the compartments where full, but I see now that they magically expand with the number of people inside." Harry responded while Ron blushed a bit finally being caught out.

"Anyway, they haven't shown up yet. I'm starting to think it was all a prank." No sooner had Harry finished his sentence there was a knock upon the door. Looking at each other Harry got up and opened the door. Standing on the other side was none other than Blaise Zabini and a Slytherin girl he couldn't exactly remember the name of. _It started with a D, Daisy, Darlene? No, those couldn't be it._ As Harry stood there contemplating Blaise spoke up. "May we come in? We don't want too many people seeing us here." With that Harry snapped back to reality and stepped aside.

As the two Slytherins walked in the compartment went quiet. Tonks moved over to give the two teens room to sit down as the compartment expanded once again. Soon after she turned back to Remus to quietly continue their conversation seemingly ignoring the teens.

Once everyone was seated again Blaise spoke up. "Quite the reception you have for us here. For those of you that don't know, this is Daphne Greengrass."

Harry very nearly smacked himself in the head. _How could I have forgotten! She's the only Slytherin that will sit near me in potions… well except when Draco wants to toss something in my caldron. Though I suppose it's easy enough to forget. It's not like we have ever said a word to each other before hand._ With that thought Harry started to introduce the others while pointing around the room. "This is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna." Each nodded their head in turn with the exception of Luna who just continued to read her Quibbler seemingly unaware of any more people in the compartment. After introductions where made, Harry continued on. "I figured you guys would have come earlier."

It was Daphne that responded back this time eyeing everyone in the compartment. "We figured we would wait for Hermione and Ron to finish their prefect duties so they could be here as well. We thought you may have liked them here to help calm your nerves instead meeting us alone, but apparently we did not need to wait."

Harry smirked back in response. "No, you didn't really need to wait, but I'm glad you did. Don't be shocked if other DA members wander in and out while you're here. So, why is it you wish to join the DA and how many more are there exactly wishing to do so?"

Blaise once again spoke up in answer. "I already told you why we wish to join. Your group has the highest scores in our year for OWLs and I have heard those in the NEWTs did as well. With the way the DADA teachers have been over the years we figured we could use the extra help, even if we have a competent teacher this year. As for how many, well there are the two of us obviously, as well as two more from sixth year, three from seventh, almost all of the fifth years, half the fourth years and apparently all of the second years."

Everyone looked surprised by how many wish to join. "Wow, that's a lot. I can understand the fifth year, but why all the second?" Hermione questioned looking at Blaise expectantly.

However it was Daphne that answered. "It's simple really, the second years all grew up hearing about Harry Potter like everyone else. However they have also heard stories about his exploits here at school, even if all the details are not exactly clear. Do to that they often ask questions about him to the older students which, unfortunately, has caused Draco to regularly harass them. For them this is useful to them two fold. One they can learn more about Harry and maybe find out what is true and what is not, and two they will hopefully learn to defend themselves better from Draco and the others like him."

Harry looked to his feet and scowled upon hearing this. He still didn't like all the attention he always got, but at least this time some of it was from his own actions. Looking up again he saw both Blaise and Daphne smirking at him in amusement and just as he opened his mouth to speak again the compartment door was opened once more and everyone in the compartment tensed up.

Looking over at the door Harry saw Draco standing there with a sneer upon his face looking around the compartment. He had come in alone and closed the door behind him.

Ron jumped up and snarled at Draco. "What do you want ferret?"

If possible Draco's look darkened even more before retorting back to Ron. "Shut up Weasel before I put you in your place."

Ron turned red, drew his wand, and raised it to cast, but Harry pushed his arm down seeing as Draco hadn't drawn his wand yet. However as he was doing this he and everyone else pulled their wands out as well. Standing up Harry turned fully to Draco and spoke. "What brings you here Malfoy?"

Draco just sneered at Harry then looked around the room again before stopping on the two Slytherins. "Well well well, what do we have here? Looks like the blood-traitors have finally come out in the open. Not to worry, you'll be getting yours along with the rest of this scum." With that Draco a stone cube out of his pocket and began to fiddle with it.

"What is that?" Everyone heard Tonks whisper to Remus, reminding them all that the two were still there.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Remus responded.

Tonks nodded and took aim with her wand just as Draco had the cube on the floor and stepped back. Soon after it was placed on the floor a large swirling blue vortex appeared in the compartment. Harry tensed, remembering it from his dream. Just then the vortex flashed while Tonks fired off a spell hitting the cube with a reducto to try to destroy it. The spell hit true, but only cracked the cube resulting in another flash. The vortex changed colors from its swirling blue to a starry black with sickly green edges. Just then the second part of the cube activated and it began to pull everyone towards its. As everyone panicked they heard Draco yell out as he got pulled in first. Than one by one each of the others were pulled in as well. A minute after the last person was pulled in the vortex disappeared and the cube fell apart. It wouldn't be until the train reached Hogsmeade before anyone noticed that everyone in that compartment was missing.

It was dark. That's all Harry could see was darkness around him. He thought he could hear the others, but he wasn't too sure if it was really them or not as it sounded like it was at the end of a tunnel. Looking down he couldn't even see his own body. Soon enough he could hear his name being called. It sounded like Ron and Hermione, but they sounded small and so far away. Reaching out he couldn't feel anything. Then a voice spoke. "It's about time the rest of you have shown up. I already sent the first one through."

Harry looked around him puzzled. He opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was hardly a whisper. "Where are we? Are the others ok?"

The voice laughed in amusement. "You're all fine. Just between worlds is all, although I've had to separate you from your bodies for the time being. Time moves differently in the place you are all going to and it wouldn't do for you to all die of old age before you come back. Especially since some of you will be there longer than others."

With this Harry started to panic. "What do you mean separated from our bodies?" He and everyone else shouted out. This time it was loud and it sounded like everyone was all around him. Reaching out once again he still couldn't feel anything.

The voice spoke up again. "The spirit of each and every one of you has been pulled from your bodies, but not to worry, once you get to Azeroth you'll have new bodies to inhabit until it's time for you to return home. Granted many of you may not be human anymore, but that's a minor detail."

Starting to feel a headache and highly frustrated Harry decided to change tactics. "Who are you, why are we here?"

The voice answered back. "I'm merely a guardian of a world, nothing more. You're here because my world needs help. Beyond that though I know your destiny and I know that you need training. So I thought I'd send you to my world. There you can get the training you need for your upcoming conflict as well as be able to provide the help that my world desperately needs."

Getting angry Harry snarled out, "So you just kidnapped us and expect us to help you with your problems?" Distantly he could hear the others shouting as well.

The voice laughed again before answering. "No, I just took a moment of opportunity to redirect you form a fate less desirable. Enough of that now though, we're running out of time and I need to move you all along soon so listen up. The world your being sent too has many different combative skills and each of you is going to learn a different one. Upon reaching your destination you won't be able to remember much more than your name, but as it comes closer to the time for you to return you will remember more. When it is time for you to return you will each need to find your wand as they will be hidden in the world for safe keeping. Once each of you has found your wand and regrouped you will be brought back here and reunited with your bodies and sent back home. Any questions?"

Not realizing the question was rhetorical Harry opened his mouth about to yell back, but instead the voice spoke again, "Good, off you go then," and all went back again.


End file.
